1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic motor mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A drive apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-67479 is an example of a conventional ultrasonic motor mechanism. This drive apparatus includes a first drive mechanism which moves a first frame body and a second frame body with respect to each other, and a second drive mechanism which moves the second frame body and a third frame body with respect to each other, and each of the first drive mechanism and the second drive mechanism has a drive generating section which generates a drive by a piezoelectric element and a drive receiving section which receives the drive generated by the drive generating section. Moreover, both ends of a shaft of the drive receiving section of the first drive mechanism are fixed to the first frame body and both ends of a shaft of the drive receiving section of the second drive mechanism are fixed to the second frame body.
However, in the drive apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication no 2008-67479, no positive measures for preventing deformation such as twisting and bending of the shaft at the time of fixing the shaft to the frames have been taken. For instance, in a case of fixing the shaft and the frame body by an adhesive, due to contraction of the adhesive at the both ends of the shaft, there is a deformation such as twisting and bending of the shaft, due to which the drive receiving section is also deformed. By the drive receiving section being deformed, there is a change in a contact with the drive generating section, which results in a change or degradation of characteristics.